The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical connector assemblies for electronic modules.
Competition and market demands have continued the trend toward smaller and higher performance (e.g., faster) electrical systems and devices. The desire for higher density electrical systems and devices has led to the development of surface mount technology. In surface mount technology, an electronic module is mounted onto a surface of an electrical component, such as a printed circuit board. The electrical component typically has exposed pads or electrical contacts on the surface that electrically connect with the electronic module. Examples of surface-mount connector assemblies include land-grid array (LGA) assemblies and ball-grid array (BGA) assemblies. In some cases, the connector assemblies include an interposer located between the electronic module and the electrical component. The interposer communicatively couples the electronic module and the electrical component.
During operation of the connector assemblies, current transmitted through signal contacts may cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) that negatively effects the overall electrical performance. To control or reduce the effects of EMI, the electrical contacts may include ground contacts among the signal contacts. The ground contacts are positioned within the array such that individual or differential pairs of the signal contacts are surrounded by ground contacts thereby shielding the signal contacts. However, to provide adequate shielding between neighboring signal contacts or signal contact pairs, each signal contact or signal contact pair is typically surrounded by a plurality of ground contacts such that a ground contact is disposed between the signal contact or signal contact pair and each neighboring signal contact or signal contact pair. Consequently, the ground contacts occupy space within the array that could otherwise be occupied by signal contacts.
Accordingly, there is a need for other methods of shielding the signal contacts within an electrical connector assembly.